My Little Emo Corner
by Aspirator
Summary: Maybe. JUST maybe he likes you. There may be this tiny, minute possibility that he has feelings for you. SxS One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** What? Me? You're crazy! Someone like _me_ wouldn't be able to draw or write something as good as Cardcaptor Sakura or the quotes in this drabble. Well, except for the _second last quote_. Yeah, that's mine. (:

* * *

**My Little Emo Corner**  
_-Romantically Hopeless-_

1. Too Late

So you're just sitting there, in your little emo corner—you'd like to call it—thinking. Reminiscing.

All those eighteen years of your life and yet you have still remained dense in the field of emotions and what not. Yes, you recognize your denseness, and, well, you've never really tried to understand those complications of the human mind—unless necessary.

Like that one time when your BFFL Tomoyo had a fight with her boyfriend, Eriol. You resolved that fight in an instant. They were pretty surprised—well, you were too. Honestly, who knew? You realized instantly what was wrong, without even having to know what the heck those two lovebirds have going on now. You consoled each of them and got those two to make up….and make out; but that's another story.

Though that achievement was a pleasant surprise, it didn't make you feel anymore better about yourself.

Well. That sounded a sadistic.

But it's true isn't it?

Even though you're usually the cheerful, bubbly Sakura Kinomoto, you're a human being, and you're got your little moments.

Especially ones like these.

They're even worst than those full, all-out crying sessions. At least you had Tomoyo for those.

Even if you're not crying in these lonely moments by yourself, you know you're hurting inside. You're not _that_ dense.

And so, you're all by yourself in one corner of your little closet, only wide enough to fit your petite form; your family isn't that well-off, but you have no problems with it.

Oh no, your problem is something very personal. Well, not so personal that you didn't wish to talk to Tomoyo about it— it's just that, well, she's busy. You don't really want to ruin her happy, beautiful life with your darkness for your own comfort. That would be very selfish of you.

So you kept to yourself. You want others to see that you're okay, that everything's alright, and that you're still the Sakura Kinomoto they knew from elementary, or middle school, or freshman, or whatever.

Well, you are. But you've matured and…got your heart broken.

Even before you've confessed. Even before you've realized it yourself.

_"Sometimes we take for __granted__ the people in our lives that mean _so much _& when we finally __realize__ that, it can be _**_too late_**_."_

It's true. You only realized that you loved _him_ when he left. When he told you he was leaving. When he was gone. Gone from your life.

Technically, you knew. But you were that dense, naive little Sakura, so it was too late.

Back then, you ignored that little nagging feeling. That deep, deep down, you wished _he_ would treat you, and only you, specially. You thought you were being selfish and wanted attention. You went on living in your little fantasy world where everything is perfect with pretty rainbows and fluffy clouds.

But a fantasy is just a fantasy, and sometime, sooner or later, someone will be jolted sharply back to the present.

For you, it was too late. Only by the end of the summer of sophmore year, he broke the big news to you.

He was going back to Hong Kong.

No "I will definitely come back for you." No "Wait for me." No "Let's contact each other long distance. We'll talk almost every day."

No. When he left, it was, "**Maybe** I'll be able to come back. **Maybe** I'll be able to contact you guys. But Mother is very strict, so honestly, I don't know."

He has always been practical.

Nevertheless, you weren't prepared for this. And yet you, on the outside, took it well. You supported him. You were a good friend, you helped him. Cheered him on. You had to; for him.

On the inside, you were breaking, shattering to pieces. In all honesty, you wanted to cling to him, cry for him to never leave you, make him promise to be by your side forever. But you couldn't do that. And it hurts.

_"Just because I'm __smiling__ doesn't mean I'm __**happy**__ because it only takes _**one **_smile__ to hide _**a million tears.**"

So you smiled. You laughed. You made jokes about it. You **faked**.

And it made you hurt even more.

He was your _best_ friend, since childhood, along with Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling.

He was. Still, he left. He left Meiling. He left Tomoyo. He left Eriol. He left Japan. Most of all, he left **you**.

And one by one, they left too. They're still here, but they're far away.

Tomoyo and Eriol are seemingly joined at the hip. Forever with each other.

Meiling has still been a loyal friend, but not so bonded as before. She's also moved on and found someone she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Even if she's just a senior, she's found her love. And she's gonna continue to stay with him; they've both been accepted at the same university.

As much as you want to deny it, you envy their relationships. They barely have time for you anymore. You feel like an extra in their presence.

So you've tried too. You've tried to move on. But you've never been as close to anyone as the four of you were. **Were.**

For the third time, in the hour you've been here, you're sitting in your little emo corner.

Brooding over this event two years ago. You thought that you'd get over this eventually, the last time you were in this position.

Nevertheless, your heart…it refuses to heal. And everything just reminds you of _him_. You know you're being over dramatic over this. He's just about 3000 kilometers away from you, for Pete's sake!

_"It _**_hurts_**_ to__ miss__ someone who is __just an __arm's length_ away_ from you."_

Maybe not an arm's length, but still, he's not that far away. And you can't do anything to close that gap.

It hurts.

Then, like the past sessions you've broke down in this tiny closet for the past two years, you brought yourself together. You scooted over to look at yourself in that full-length mirror you have in your closet. You strained a smile.

All of a sudden, your reflection is taken away from you. Instead, dark green socks and the bottom of some dark jeans replaced it. You didn't want to look up. You didn't want to get your hopes up, only to have it crushed to fine powder.

That someone leaned down and hugged you. You felt comfortable in that embrace.

"I asked your dad, and he said you were up here. I told you I might come back didn't I?"

You could recognize that voice anywhere; even if you haven't heard it in two years. Even though you loved him, you still kept yourself together, you still wanted to be strong in front of him.

But then he said…

"_Let it all out….because keeping it bottled up _**_inside_**_ hurts__ more than it _should_."_

And you dropped it. You dropped your mask, your facade. Finally, you cried. You poured your heart out to him. Through tears that have been waiting to pour out for two years, you told him. Everything.

"_Chances are__ I'll never get a moment __**like this**__ again, so here's __everything__ I ever wanted to tell you. __No one__ has ever __**gotten me**__ like you. I've never found __anyone__ who __**makes me laugh**__ like you. You're the __one person __I can honestly see myself __**happy**__ with. The __definition__ of_ love _to me is __**you"**_

Including the fact that you love him. Syaoran Li.

_You thought it was too late. Maybe not._

**~Owari~**

My Little Emo Corner

_-Romantically Hopeless-

* * *

_

**A/N:** Hm. My first drabble as Romantically Hopeless. Well, what do you think?

Oh yeah, the second person POV writing style is an idea I stole from _My Hopeless Romantic_. She is an amazing authoress by the way, do visit her if you have the chance. Though, she only does Gakuen Alice stories.

**Update:** The sequel to this story is up and posted. (: My Big Emo Room


End file.
